1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device and a method of processing information. More specifically, the present invention relates to an information processing device and a method of processing information capable of switching and displaying virtual objects to be displayed as an image in a mixed reality space.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related art, a viewer typically views a display when virtual information, such as multiple pages of text and image-including text, is to be displayed. The viewer uses a device, such as a mouse, a keyboard, a button and a touch panel, for the switching of virtual pages.
Recently, intensive studies have been made on mixed reality (MR) to achieve a seamless combination of a real space and a virtual space. An image display device which displays an image in the mixed reality space in the mixed reality includes, for example, the following configuration. That is, the image display device displays an image obtained by drawing an image in a virtual space generated depending on a position and orientation of an capture device on an image in a superimposed manner such that each of virtual objects is superimposed on each of real objects existing in the real space detected in accordance with an image in the real space picked up by the capture device, such as a video camera. Examples of the images in the virtual space include a virtual object and text information which are drawn using computer graphics. Examples of the image display device include a head mount display (HMD).
The image display device may also be implemented in an optical see-through system in which an image in a virtual reality space generated depending on a position and orientation of the viewpoint of the viewer is displayed on an optical see-through display which is mounted on the viewer's head.
Applications of such an image display device include: an operation aid system in which a view inside a patient's body is displayed on the body surface in a superimposed manner; and a mixed reality game system in which a player does a battle with imaginary enemies floating in the real space. Other exemplary application is: a navigation system in which names and guidance of, for example, famous buildings included in an image in a real space obtained by picking up urban areas are displayed in a superimposed manner as a virtual space image; and a landscape simulation system in which, for example, a computer graphics image of a building which is due to be built on an image obtained by picking up a planned construction site of a building is displayed in a superimposed manner.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-92995 discloses an approach to display an electronically generated image and/or text in relation to a paper sheet of a real world. The display of the image and text which are related to the paper sheet can be moved by a user who moves a finger as a mouse pointer. In particular, an approach to use a paper sheet as a related art display, such as a CRT display and a liquid crystal display, using a mechanism of the mixed reality is disclosed.
This approach, however, requires a complicated process of recognizing, in accordance with an image, what operation and behavior of the finger has been made on which position of the paper sheet; therefore there is a problem that the displayed content is difficult to be changed.